Halloween Horrors
by Ashla
Summary: Kai looked away from the body and over to Tyson as he spun around and threw up. Happy now! You've unleashed something unknown with your stupid little game and now, because of it, Kenny is dead! And so are we if we don't get out of here! PLZ R&R! Done
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine, WHAA! Shame coz I'd have tonnes more Kai in it if it was mine ^^ 

A/N: Alrighty folks, I've had this is mind for Halloween but I left it a bit late. Whoopsie. Anyways, here's the fic ^^ Hope you like! Don't forget to review too! 

_'Thoughts are like this'_

Ages: Kai: 16, Ray: 16, Tyson: 15, Max: 15, Kenny: 14 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Halloween Horrors   
Part One  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

October 31st, Halloween Night. A night when the ghosts and goblins roam the land, creatures boiled up from the horrors of nightmares come to seek the joy of causing terror in others. And, of course, the very night that Tyson uses to freak Kenny out. 

"BLAH! I'm going to suck your blood!" 'Vampire' Tyson cried, chasing after Kenny, his computer-loving friend, in his vampire outfit. 

"GAH! NO! TYSON, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kenny shrieked, running away as fast as he could with his hands on his head. "Please!" 

Tyson laughed as the boy dived behind the sofa and stopped the pursuit. "Ohh you're too much Chief! You're a prankster's dream!" 

"Tyson, leave Kenny alone. You know he hates it." Ray looked up from his game of chess with Kai, which he was losing. 

"Yeah I know. But it's only a bit of fun." 

"I find nothing fun about scaring the living daylights out of me!" Kenny peered over the top of the sofa. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears from the fright he'd gotten. "That was a horrible thing to do!" He'd just arrived at Kai's mansion to be met with a pale-faced vampire yelling in his face as soon as the door opened. He'd dropped his laptop because of Tyson and was worried now that it might be broken. Slipping out from his hiding spot, he walked briskly past Tyson without a word, back to the front door. 

"Geeze, I was only messing around." Tyson sighed and plonked down on a chair, resting his chin in a hand. "I'm so bored!" 

"Checkmate." Tyson looked over at the two teens. 

"Not again! That's three games in a row. How about another?" Ray pleaded, desperate to restore his broken pride. 

Kai grinned and crossed his arms. "Ohh, I don't know about that. Are you worthy of the great Chess master?" 

"Ohh quit being so full of yourself and give the guy a game," Tyson said, chuckling as he received a pillow to the face. Kai had really loosened up since the World Championships, but still kept a firm grip on leading the team. He'd even offered that they come over and visit him at the mansion. Tyson guessed it was because he was lonely, but would never admit it. His grandfather was his only source of company, but he'd vanished and left the mansion to Kai. The housekeepers weren't what you'd call friendly, coming only to for fill their tasks and leave again. 

Kenny came back in as the two were setting up for another game and sat on the sofa. He opened the laptop and switched it on. "You alright Dizzy?" 

"Whoa. What happened? I feel like my circuits have been rattled," came a voice from the laptop. 

"Sorry about that Dizzy. Tyson totally freaked me out when I arrived," Kenny explained, turning the small built-in camera on Tyson, who grinned and pulled the scariest face he could. 

"AHH! I see what you mean." 

Tyson jumped to his feet as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it! I'll get it!" He quickly ran down the hallway, creeping up the last few steps and flipping the lock. The door slowly creaked open. 

"Ehh, hello?" Max took a cautious step forward. 

Tyson jumped out and yelled, "I'm going to suck your blood! MUHAHAHA!" His face fell as Max giggled. 

"Nice get up Tyson." 

"I... didn't scare you?" he asked, disappointed. 

"Well, for a split second maybe. Where are the others?" Max came in and shut the door behind him. 

"Main room. Come on." The two teens headed down the hall. 

"Hey guys!" Max greeted in his usual cheery tone upon entering the main room with Kai, Ray and Kenny. 

"Hey Max. Glad you could make it," said Kenny, looking up from the laptop. 

"So, what are we going to do? Tell scary stories? Watch some horror movies?" Max jumped over the coffee table and landed beside Kenny. 

"Movies I guess. Say Kai?" Tyson looked over to him. 

"Hmm?" 

"Where's the TV? I've a bunch of scary videos to watch here." He held up a bag of videos as proof. 

Kai looked at the bag, made a move in the chess game then leaned to one side, picking up a remote. He pointed it at the far wall and pushed a button. The others watched as the cupboards slid open and folded back, revealing a state of the art TV set with large speakers. Ray made a move. 

"WOW!" Max stared wide-eyed and mouth hanging open. "Aw man! You're so lucky!" 

Kai grinned. "Pays to have a rich grandfather. Oh, and checkmate." 

"ARG! NO!" 

"Come on! Let's watch these videos before Ray kills himself with the Queen," Tyson joked, dragging the already scared Kenny to the sofa closer to the TV. The five of them relaxed back and watched scary videos for hours. 

After the seventh movie, Kai yawned as the monster came out and devoured the main character of the story. "Boring." 

Ray, Tyson and Max were still enjoying them, but Kenny was hiding behind his pillow. "Is it over yet?" he whimpered, peering out just as the monster roared. "Ah!" He ducked behind the pillow again. 

"Well, that's the end of them," Tyson said, pulling out the video as the credits rolled. 

"Tyson, rewind the tapes. Do you know how annoying it is to get them when they're not rewound?" 

"Max, you need to get out more often." 

Ray lounged back and looked at them. "So now what? It's only eleven and we're out of movies, and there's nothing good on." 

"Good! I don't think I could stand another movie," Kenny continued to whimper. 

Tyson perked up. "Hey I know! How about we do one of those summoning things? You know, talking to the ghosts and stuff?" 

"Tyson, I don't think that's a good idea," Kai spoke up. 

"Why? You scared?" Tyson teased, grinning. 

Kai scoffed. "Of course not! I just don't think you should mess with things you don't understand." 

"Kai's right, Tyson. You don't know what you're doing and you could get yourself into some trouble," Ray said, Max and Kenny nodding behind him. 

"Ohh come on! It's only a little bit of fun and nothing's going to happen. How about we only do this for about five minutes then we can stop, okay?" 

This seemed to convince Ray and Max. Kenny was too scared to move and Kai didn't answer. He didn't like the idea in the least. 

"Great! Three against two means we do this." Tyson grinned and it wasn't long before the five of them were sitting in a circle. 

"This is stupid," Kai grumbled, crossing his arms and scowling at Tyson. 

Tyson ignored the team leader and lit two candles in the middle of the circle. "Alright, we're set. Now everyone hold hands." He shook his head as Kai kept his arms crossed. "Come on Kai, just this once?" 

Rolling his eyes, Kai unfolded his arms. Ray and Max took one hand each, Max then taking Kenny's in the other, Ray taking Tyson's, then the last gap closed with Tyson and Kenny. 

"T-T-Tyson? Do we have to do this?" Kenny was shivering. 

"Don't sweat it Chief. I know what I'm doing." 

_'For your sake, I hope you're right,'_ Ray thought, looking at the dancing flames on the candles. 

"You sure Tyson?" Max looked at his friend, starting to feel uncomfortable. 

"Sure I'm sure. Well, here goes nothing." Tyson closed his eyes, feeling Kenny tightening his grip on his hand, and started concentrating. Tyson's mind went blank and then he opened his eyes. The others didn't like the look he had. His eyes seemed cold, emotionless, and dead. "Ohh spirits of the other world," he began, "Come and heed my callings. Come forth to this vessel and speak to us." They waited in anticipation, waiting for something to happen. Everything was silent save for Kenny's scared whimpering. 

After a minute or two Kai snorted and let go of Ray and Max's hands. "This is ridiculous and a total waste of time." 

Max nodded. "Yeah, let's... Tyson?" 

They looked at the boy, whose face had suddenly gone very pale, his eyes wide. Kenny gasped and tried to pull his hand away, but the grip was too tight. 

"He won't let go of my hand!" 

Ray tried pulling his hand away, but to no avail. "Mine neither!" 

"Foolish mortals." Tyson's voice had changed. "You thought you could just call spirits forward for fun? Well, now you face the consequences of your actions!" 

Kai and Max jumped to their feet and started trying to pry Tyson's hands open. 

"What the heck is going on?!" Kai grunted, managing to get Kenny's hand free just as Max freed Ray's. 

"I don't know but I don't like it!" Kenny yelped, quickly jumping up and away from Tyson, who was beginning to stand. 

"You're all going to die!" Tyson said, chuckling evilly and started advancing on them. 

"NO!" Kenny screamed, turning and running. The other three backed away. 

"I knew this was a bad idea!" 

"Too late now Kai. What are we going to do?" 

"We'll have too... huh?" Kai stopped, looking at Tyson. Was he, giggling? 

"AHAHAHA! You should have seen your faces!!!" Tyson collapsed back on the floor, laughing and holding his stomach. 

Max narrowed his eyes. "You jerk! That wasn't funny!" 

"Yes it was! AHAHAHA!" 

Kenny peeked in the door, growling as he saw Tyson laughing. Pushing past the others, he headed straight for Tyson. BAM! 

"OW!" Tyson stopped laughing and held his nose, where Kenny had just punched him. "What was that for?!" 

"Whoa. Go Kenny," muttered Max, Ray and Kai nodding in surprise. 

"You know exactly what that was for! You're such a pig-headed jerk, Tyson! I can't believe you did that!" 

"I'm... sorry Kenny. I didn't mean to scare you that much." Tyson was starting to feel really bad. He was about to say something else when the lights in the room flipped on, after being turned off during Tyson's little 'summoning', then flipped off again. "Ha, ha. Very funny guys." 

Max gulped. "Ehh, Tyson? We're not anywhere near the light switch." 

"Huh?" Tyson looked over and sure enough, they were all in the middle of the room. "Ehh, Kai? You playing some sort of trick here?" 

"Don't look at me. You're the wise guy that started all this." Kai looked around, the lights flicking on and off again, faster and faster each time. 

"Okay, this is getting freaky," Ray said. 

"You got that right," Max agreed, backing closer to the others. 

"Now look what you've done Tyson! You've let out a real ghost!" Kenny wasn't going to stand around for any of this and started running towards the front door. Once out of sight the rest of them heard a thump and a crack. 

"Kenny wait!" Tyson got up and ran after his friend. He got to the door and skidded to a stop, frozen at the sight. "Ohh no." He backed back, covering his mouth with one hand as he felt his throat tighten, his stomach twisting. 

"Tyson? What's going on?" Max sounded scared now. Tyson shook his head and pointed towards the door with a shaky hand. The other three slowly went to the door, each pair of eyes widening at the sight. 

"Kenny..." 

There, in the middle of the hallway, was Kenny's mangled body, lying on its front. His limbs were twisted in all the wrong directions, his head turned completely around, his dead eyes showing every bit of fear he'd felt in his last few moments in life. His skin was covered in painful looking gashes, the floor covered in blood coming from every wound, and dribbling out his gaping mouth. 

Max turned his head away, shutting his eyes and gasping in a few breaths. Ray turned around and put an arm around Max, who turned and started sobbing into his chest. 

Kai looked away from the body and over to Tyson as he spun around and threw up. "Happy now?! You've unleashed something unknown with your stupid little game and now, because of it, Kenny is dead! And so are we if we don't get out of here!" 

Tyson turned to face Kai, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Kai's anger softened slightly as he saw the terror in Tyson's eyes and pale face. "I-I didn't mean for this to h-happen. What's going on?" Tyson hugged his arms and looked out the hall again. "Kenny, I'm so sorry. I should have listened. But, it's too late now." Tears brimmed in his eyes as he looked at his friend's corpse. "I'm sorry." 

"Kai, what are we going to do?" Ray asked, rocking the sobbing Max. 

Kai looked around him and saw fear covering the faces of everyone in the room. He couldn't deny that he was petrified himself. He had to remain strong for them, and himself. "I don't know, Ray." His gaze turned back to what remained of Kenny. _'I don't know...'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ohh! This is fun! This was supposed to be a one shot ficcie but I'm having too much fun ^^ Sorry to any Kenny fans! It was actually going to be one of the others but it worked out differently. I don't hate the guy but I do like the other four better so I wanted them to stay longer.   
And BTW, that thing there with Max and Ray? **NOT YAOI!!!** Nothing in this fic will be so there ^^ Heehee.   
Kenny: *Blinks.* What am I doing here?   
Ashla: Well, you can help me here now since you're no longer needed in the fic ^^   
Kenny: -_-;; Ohh joy. Lucky me.   
Ashla: Shush with the sarcasm.   
Kenny: *Shrugs* Yay! They miss me! And... how come I'm so badly beat up? I just left the room!   
Ashla: Meh *Shrugs* They work in strange ways, and those guys just act real good.   
Kenny: *Sniff sniff*   
Ashla: Don't worry, Dizzy loves ya. Anyway, please review peeps! I'm going to get the next part up ASAP. Laters! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine. Wouldn't it be cool if it were? Well, for me anyway ^^ 

A/N: Hey again! I only got time to work on this part today. School's a bugger, you agree?   
Kenny: Well I like school.   
Ashla: Well that's what you think, and I've still got to go do some of my homework. Ahh well, I'll get to it. ^^ Fic comes first. Cheers to you peeps who have already reviewed my fic! There's going to be about five parts to this fic, I think. Have to see how it turns out.   
Kenny: I don't want to do this. It's boring.   
Ashla: Stop complaining Kenny and get the fic going.   
Kenny: All right, all right. *Pushes a button*   
Ashla: Good boy ^^ Please R&R folks!   
Kenny: *Rolls his eyes.*   
Ashla: Ohh, it's raining outside here! Good effect. ^^   
Kenny: o_o;; ME SCARED! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Halloween Horrors   
Part Two  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lightning flashed and thunder bellowed over the land. Storm clouds were rolling in, thick and black, laden down with rain. 

In the darkness below, the lights of the Hiwatari mansion flickered now and then, throwing its occupants into darkness momentarily every few minutes. 

Inside in the main hall the fire blazed and two figures sat in front of it. Max hugged a pillow to his chest and let it soak up the tears that refused to stop falling. Horrible images of his mangled friend in the hallway just would not leave his mind and every time he thought about Kenny, a fresh set of tears rolled down his cheeks. His red, puffy eyes stared into the dancing flames hypnotically. 

Tyson sat beside his blond-haired friend. Like Max, images of Kenny's body stuck in his mind. He hand his arm around Max's shoulders for comfort. He was trying to think of confident things to say to his pal, but nothing came to mind. _'How could you think of anything? You thought it would be fun to pretend to summon up a ghost, and now that you actually have, you don't know what to do,'_ Tyson told himself. _'It's your fault Kenny's dead. You're to blame...'_ His mind drifted off as he stared at a painting over the fireplace. 

It was of a young man that looked a lot like Kai, but older. This man looked to be about twenty-five or so and was dressed in old-fashioned clothes. Tyson had started to ponder on who the man was when he was snapped back by a loud bang. He looked over his shoulder towards the door and heard another bang, and a grunt. Kai and Ray had been trying to break down the front door for the last ten minutes but no luck so far. They'd tried to leave but the door had been found locked solid, which was weird as Tyson was the last to close the front door and he didn't remember locking it. Then again, the ghost must want them to stay there so why would it leave the front door open. 

Tyson felt a shiver run down his spine and he turned to look back at the fire. He looked at Max, who had been most effected by Kenny's death. His face had gone really pale and he'd started to shiver. "It's the shock," Kai had explained and Tyson agreed. Ray and Kai were holding out best so far, Tyson being too scared to move couldn't help them with the door so stayed with Max. 

Also, he couldn't bare to go back out into the hallway again. That's where Kenny lay. Kai and Ray had taken a few sheets and wrapped the body up carefully, rather than leaving it there in a pool of blood, and had cleaned up most of the blood off of the floor. Just the thought of it made Tyson shiver again. 

"Hey Max?" Tyson took his hand from around his shoulders. "You feeling any better?" 

Max remained silent, staring at the fire with unblinking eyes. This scared Tyson somewhat so he lightly shook the teen. "Max?" 

"Hmm?" Max looked away from the fire and to Tyson. "Ohh, sorry. No Tyson, I'm not feeling better. I just want to get out of here and go home to my parents." He buried his face in the pillow again. 

Tyson looked over his shoulder as Kai and Ray came in. 

"No luck, that door's stuck fast," Ray told them, rubbing his arm where he'd been ramming the door. 

"How about the back door? You tried that one?" Tyson asked, looking to Kai. 

Kai shook his head. "That one's stuck too, so is every other door that leads outside, even the balcony ones. It's the same with the windows." 

"What about throwing something at them? They're only glass and should break easily, right?" 

Kai and Ray looked at one another. "We haven't tried that yet." 

"Well then, no moment like the present." The two of them went over and picked up a chair and brought it over to one of the large windows. "On three. One... two... three!" 

They tossed the chair at full force towards the glass and took a quick step back, expecting the glass to shatter. But it didn't. The chair just bounced off the window and fell to the ground. They tried numerous times on many different windows, even upstairs, but the same thing happened every time. The only things that broke were the chairs. 

Returning to the main hall, Ray and Kai sat down, red faced and tired. The mansion had three floors in it, and they'd been to every window of every one of the rooms on those three floors. 

Tyson frowned. "No good?" Ray shook his head and Kai sighed. They sat in silence for a while. Then, suddenly, an idea came to Tyson. "Hey!" he yelled, causing Max and Ray to jump and Kai to open his eyes. 

"What?" 

"We could just call for help! We forgot all about the phone!" 

The teens' faces brightened. "You know Tyson, that's the best idea I've heard you say since in met you," Kai joked and got up, heading straight for the far room; Voltaire's old office. 

Max slowly rose from the couch and followed Ray and Tyson towards the office. He looked nervously around the large room. The fire cast eerie shadows all over the room, making objects look as if they were moving by their own accord. Max cringed and shut his eyes as a bright flash filled the sky outside and a loud boom followed mere seconds after, so loud it rattled the unbreakable windows. 

"Max?" 

Max jumped at the voice and his eyes snapped open. He looked straight into Kai's eyes and relaxed. 

"Max, you'll be alright. Come on. Tyson and Ray are just about to call for help and we'll be out of here in no time." Kai spoke softly to Max. He could see the fear in his eyes and on his face. _'Poor kid. He's too sensitive to go through all of this,'_ he thought and put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Coming?" 

He nodded. "Kai... Thank you," Max murmured and followed him. Looking up from the floor once they got to the office, he saw his three friends ahead of him. Kai. Ray. Tyson. Kenny was missing from the picture now, but Max felt more comforted by the fact that he still had three friends that would take care of him. _'I couldn't ask for better pals.'_

Tyson picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "So who do we call? Who's got the GhostBusters' number?" 

"Get serious Tyson," Kai scolded. 

"I'd say we should ring Mr. Dickinson," Ray suggested. "He'd help us out no sweat." 

"Good idea. Ehh, anyone know what his number is?" 

"It's on speed dial. Just press 4," Kai told him and Tyson did so. 

"It's ringing." Tyson tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on and pick up already!" The phone suddenly cut off. "Hmm?" 

"What's wrong?" Max asked in a shaky voice. 

"I got cut off," Tyson muttered. He went to press 4 again went he noticed something. He lifted up the phone handle higher and their hearts jumped. The cord had been cut. "How...?" 

"Tyson, what's that?" Ray pointed to the earpiece and swallowed hard, feeling a lump in his throat. 

"What's what?" Tyson looked at the earpiece closely. A liquid started to come through the holes of the earpiece. "Huh?" Tyson held it towards the light to get a better look. 

"That's blood!" Kai gasped and Tyson yelled, dropping the phone on the floor. The blood oozed out of it and stained the carpet a deep red. The four teens backed away from the phone and quickly made their way back into the main hall. 

"KAI! WHAT KIND OF MANSION DO YOU LIVE IN!" Tyson yelled, getting as far away as he could from the phone in the far room. 

"Well it was a safe one until you pulled that stupid stunt of yours!" Kai yelled back, glaring at Tyson. 

"Guys! Please stop fighting!" Max pleaded. "This is the last thing we need right now." 

"Max is right." Ray took a step forward, standing beside the roaring fire. "So let's calm down and try to think of another way out." 

Kai and Tyson frowned, throwing apologetic looks at one another. 

"Hey, how about Dizzy?" Max asked, remembering the laptop. 

"Hey yeah! She's got one of those satellite uplinks, or something. Kenny told me," Tyson said. At the mention of Kenny, they all fell silent again and glanced towards the hallway. 

Kai was first to speak up. "Come on, we need to get out of here fast and Dizzy should help." They started looking around the room for the small computer, Ray finding it behind the couch. 

"Alright then, Dizzy, let's start you up." Ray sat down and opened up the laptop, pushing the power button. The screen lit up and started loading. "Something's wrong," muttered Ray, looking at the screen. It was flashing different colours and from what Ray knew about computers, it wasn't supposed to do that. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning outside and the laptop exploded in Ray's hands. Ray yelled in pain and dropped it, clutching his hands close. 

"Ray!" the others gasped and ran over to him. 

"Hey, you alright buddy?" Tyson asked, kneeling down beside Ray. 

"I'm not too bad, but Dizzy...." Ray looked up. They all looked over at the smoking remains of the laptop. 

_'Someone really doesn't want us to get out of here,'_ thought Kai and looked around the room. His eyes met those of the man on the painting and he froze. _'Did they just move? No, I'm seeing things.'_ He rubbed his eyes and looked at the picture again. 

Max noticed Kai's actions and looked at the painting too, then at Kai. "Kai, are you alright?" 

"Yeah... I'm... fine." Kai shook his head and looked back to Ray. "There are some bandages in the kitchen. I'll go get them for you." He turned to go but Tyson grabbed him. 

"No way! You're not going into that kitchen!" he yelled. 

"What is wrong with you?! Ray's hands are burnt and I'm the only one who knows where the bandages are." 

"Kai! What's in a kitchen?" 

"You're the expert in food, Tyson, not me." 

"KNIVES!" 

Kai froze. 

"Yeah! Knives! And loads of them! You really want to go in there?" 

"I... guess you have a point." Kai stopped trying to pull himself away and looked down at Tyson. 

"See? I'm not all that dumb." Tyson grinned and stepped back. "We can use material from around this room. It'll do the same thing." 

Ray chuckled. "You could use my sash, but you'll have to tie it for me." 

"And we could use Kai's scarf." 

"What?!" 

"Ohh come on Kai, you've probably got a closet full of them!" Tyson smirked. 

"Ohh fine." Kai reached up and untied the knot behind his neck. 

While Kai and Tyson bandaged up Ray's hands, Max's attention was on the painting. There was something about it that didn't seem normal. "Kai? Who's the guy in the painting?" 

Kai looked over to Max and the painting. "It's my grandfather, Voltaire." 

"No way!" Tyson gasped. "He looks just like you!" 

Kai narrowed his eyes angrily. "I know." 

"So that means you're going to grow up and look really ugly!" Tyson snorted a laugh and Ray chuckled. Kai glared at them both with such ferocity that they stopped. 

As Max looked at the painting he felt a strange feeling. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he swayed from side to side. He groaned and stumbled to one side, holding his head in his hands. 

"Max? What's wrong?" Tyson went over to Max. "Hey, you alright bud?" 

Max stopped moving around and stood still for a moment. Then he laughed. This made Tyson back away because the laugh sounded evil, and that wasn't like the Max he knew. "Max?" 

Kai and Ray were just as freaked as Tyson was. _'What's going on now?'_ Ray thought. 

"You thought that you could get away from me that easily did you?" 

"What do you mean Max?" 

"HA! I'm not Max!" He spun around and faced them. They all gasped and took a step back. Max's eyes were completely rolled back and he had an evil grin on his face. 

Tyson gulped. "Ehh, Max? This isn't funny dude." 

"Ohh but it is, for me." Max's voice was different, deeper, and evil. "You might have defeated me and ruined my plans for world domination, but now I will get my pay back on you all!" 

Kai's face paled and he stumbled back further. "No! It can't be!" 

"What Kai?" Ray and Tyson looked back to him, their fear doubling upon seeing his. Kai never showed fear, but now he was showing terror, all over his face. 

"V-V-Voltaire?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ashla: OHH! Spooky ^^ So nasty Voltaire has come back to seek revenge! MUHAHAHA!   
Kenny: I DON'T LIKE THIS STORY!   
Ashla: Well of course you don't. You're already dead and so is Dizzy.   
Kenny: NOO! DIZZY!   
Ashla: Hmm, guess he missed that part while he was hiding. What a baby. ^^ Heehee. So peeps! Please review and I'll get the next part up as soon as school gives me the free time. ^^ Later! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine. What? You thought it was? YOU FOOL! :-P Heehee. 

A/N: GAH! Sorry for the wait! I've been trying to get this part done but time just isn't on my side. Now, where's my little helper?   
Kenny: *Hides behind a couch.*   
Ashla: Ahh, there you are. Come on now. *Grabs Kenny and pulls him out.*   
Kenny: I don't see why I'm here. What can I do?   
Ashla: Emm... You and Dizzy can check for spelling mistakes ^^   
Kenny: Ohh joy. ¬_¬;;   
Ashla: Heehee. Anyways. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the fic so far! You're the best ^^ and thanks for waiting for me too. On with the fic! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Halloween Horrors   
Part Three  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"V-V-Voltaire?" Kai stuttered, stumbling back away from Max. "No way. It can't be." 

"Ahh, but it is, my grandson. It truly is." Max laughed Voltaire's evil laugh, which caused shivers to run down everyone's spines. 

Tyson picked up the courage to confront the possessed Max, standing between him and Kai. "What do you think you're doing?! Get out of our friend's head and just leave us alone!" 

"Tyson, shush!" Ray covered Tyson's mouth and looked nervously at 'Voltaire'. 

Max's expression turned cold, his white eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You pathetic fool. You have the nerve to defy me? You will regret that. You, my young friend, will suffer a painful death, as will your two friends here, and my current vessel. You're never going to leave this house alive. As for you, grandson," he said, his gaze focusing completely on Kai, "You will regret the day you ever turned against me. The day you tricked me into getting Black Dranzer, was the day you sealed your doom. Mark my words." He smirked upon seeing all three faces going pale. 

Kai's breathing quickened and he could feel his heart thumping in his ears. _'Why me? Why did I have to be the grandson of that lunatic?'_ He swallowed a lump in his throat and stepped forward, pushing past Ray and Tyson. "How has this happened? Tell me! How are you able to control Max?" he demanded, hiding his fear as much as he could. 

"Now, now Kai. I thought you were smart enough to figure that one out by yourself. I'm dead." 

Tyson tore Ray's hand away from his mouth. "Then why aren't you in hell where you belong?!" 

"Because I died with some unfinished business to do." Max looked to one side, into the dancing flames in the fireplace. "After the World Tournament, I took a plane to Japan. I was on my way back here to get ready for your arrival home, Kai. You were going to die that very day." 

Ray and Tyson looked at Kai, who didn't move. He'd been trained too well in the abbey to show too much emotion, and right now his expression was nothing but cold. 

Voltaire continued. "But we came upon some problems. Seems that somebody had interfered with the plane's engine and when we tried to fly through a snowstorm, it failed. The plane, obviously, crashed into a Russian mountain range and all perished. Because I was focused on completing my task, I refused to leave this world until I had it done. But I couldn't stay in the body that I had, as it was fatally damaged in the crash, I possessed different creatures and humans to make my way here. It would have taken me a few years to make my way here, but I hit upon a stroke of luck. That is where you come in, Granger." He looked straight at Tyson with an evil grin. "You held your little 'summoning', not knowing that you called my spirit straight into this house. I must actually thank you for doing that. So let me thank you, by taking your life!" 

All three teens braced themselves as they watched Max reach for an iron poker beside the fireplace and face them. As soon as Max charged towards Tyson, Kai grabbed his wrist and kicked his legs from under him. He had him knocked to the floor and pinned down in less that three seconds. 

"You fool Kai! Release me!" Voltaire made Max's body thrash about; trying to get free from underneath Kai's strong grip, but it was no use. _'You stupid boy, this vessel is of no use!'_ Voltaire thought. 

"I don't think so! Tyson, get out of here!" Kai yelled at him. "You too Ray. Move it!" 

"But Kai-" Tyson started but was cut off. 

"No buts! Get moving now!" 

"Wait. We mightn't need to run just yet," Ray said. "Look." He pointed at Max. The blond haired teen was lying motionless on the floor. His eyes were closed and his lips opened partly, breathing shaky breaths. "I think Max isn't possessed anymore." 

"How can you be sure?" Tyson asked, kneeling down to look closer at Max. He poked Max's head and he groaned. "AH!" yelped Tyson and he leapt away. 

Max groaned again and slowly opened his eyes. "What? Where am I?" 

Kai, who now believed that Max was all right, got off of him and stepped away and, just in case, took the poker with him and held it tight. 

Max pushed himself up onto his knees and looked around the room with his bright blue eyes. "Tyson? Ray? Kai? What's going on?" he asked, totally lost as to what had just happened. 

"You don't remember?" Tyson asked, still keeping his distance. 

"Remember what? What's going on?" Max was starting to get scared again and he looked himself over. Nothing missing. Nothing cut. Just... nothing. What had he missed? 

"Max," Ray started. "You were possessed by Voltaire's spirit." 

"What?!" Max gasped. "You joking, right?" He looked from Tyson's face to Ray's. Turning around, he saw Kai holding the poker and his eyes widened. "You're not!" Max raised his hands up and stared at them. "What did I do? Did I hurt anyone?" 

"No, Kai stopped you before you did. Don't you remember anything?" Ray asked, risking taking a step closer to Max, but stopped when he caught Kai shaking his head. 

Max was still staring at his hands. "The last thing I remember was feeling dizzy and light headed. I was stumbling around by the fire, then nothing. Everything after that is black." Tears welled up in Max's eyes. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed into them. "I want to go home! I want out of here! For this nightmare to end," he sobbed, his voice muffled by his hands. 

Ray looked over to Kai, who nodded and lowered the poker he had been holding. Ray went over and knelt beside Max, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Max. We're here, and we will try our best to make sure nothing happens to you." Even as Ray spoke to Max, Tyson and Kai kept close watch. Voltaire could take over any second for all they knew and try to kill Ray. 

Max took his hands from his face and looked at Ray. "Really?" 

Ray smiled and nodded. "You bet. Now, dry those eyes and let's start looking for a way out, alright?" 

Max nodded and wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve and sniffled. "Thanks guys." With some help from Ray, Max got to his feet. 

"Now what?" Tyson looked to Kai for an answer. "You know this place better than any of us. Is there another way out?" 

Kai was silent, staring at the flames as he thought. _'Voltaire was after me, so this is half my fault. If only I hadn't invited them around, they would be safe at home in their beds right now.'_ He narrowed his eyes. _'No Kai, stop thinking about that. They need you now and if you loose it, who's going to help them?'_

"Kai?" 

"Yes," he answered. 

"Yes what?" 

"Yes there is another way out of the mansion, a good few in fact." He looked away from the fire. "But I don't think you'll like them." 

"Kai, I'm up for anything at this stage if it gets us out of here." 

"I'm with Ray on that," Tyson agreed and Max nodded. 

"Alright. There's the basement, the back door though the kitchen or the fire escape-" 

"The fire escape sounds good!" 

"Which starts in the attic," Kai finished. 

"Just great! Wonderful! Was this place built for ghosts?" Tyson threw his hands in the air in expatriation. Just then lightning flashed outside and there was an explosion, and the lights went out. "Ohh this is just what we needed!" 

Kai turned around and went to a window. He looked out and sighed. "Great, the lightning hit the wires outside." 

"Don't you have a backup or something?" Max asked, now having a reason to fear the dark. The fire was now their only source of light. 

"That was the backup. The electricity went out about an hour ago, but you didn't notice." Kai told them, moving away from the window and back to the middle of the room. 

"How come?" 

"The lights dimmed by themselves for about two seconds and then the generator kicked in." 

"What now?" Tyson asked once more. 

"Would you please stop asking that?! I'm trying to figure that out!" Kai snapped, glaring at Tyson. 

"Well soooorry." Tyson crossed his arms and sat down on the arm of the couch. 

"Alright, we're going to have to get some light for now." Kai went over to a dresser and pulled open a drawer. He took out a flashlight and switched it on. Poking around in the drawer a little more, he took out a few wicks and handed them to the other three. 

"What are we supposed to do with these? Eat them?" Tyson nibbled on the end of his. "Yuck! They taste like wax!" He paused. "Ehh, not like I would know what wax tasted like or anything. Heh, heh." 

"Tyson you moron. They're for lighting the candles around this room." Kai rolled his eyes and lit his wick from the fire, as did Ray and Max. 

"Ohh. I knew that! I was only... kidding around." Tyson sighed and lit his wick. The four of them went around the room and lit all the candles they could find. By the time they were finished, the room looked like something from the middle ages. 

"Ohh this is comforting," Ray muttered, looking around the room. 

"Well it's better than being in the dark," said Tyson as he blew out his wick. 

Max shuffled from one foot to the other, something that made it look like he was swaying again. Tyson, Kai and Ray put up their guard straight away. 

"Max? You alright?" 

Max looked up, blushing. "Emm, I need to use the bathroom." 

Tyson fell to the floor. "What?!" 

"I'm sorry! But I really need to go." 

"Down the hall there, fifth door on the left." Kai pointed to a far door. 

"Could somebody come with me? I don't want to go on my own." Max looked down at the floor. 

Ray looked at the other two and, seeing them not moving, he shook his head and turned to Max. "I'll go with you." 

"Catch." 

Ray turned around and grabbed the flashlight as Kai tossed it to him. "Thanks Kai. Come on Max." The two of them left the room, leaving Kai and Tyson on their own in the candle lit room. 

Tyson sighed and tried to make light of the situation. "You know Kai, if we swung the other way, this would be the perfect romantic setting, no?" he joked. 

"You dork." Kai spun around on his heels and went towards the fire. 

Tyson scowled at his back. "I was only joking! Geez!" Tyson crossed his arms. "Like anyone would go for you anyway." 

* * * 

Max stood in front of the toilet and undid the button and zip on his pants. He sighed as he relived himself. 

Ray stood outside the door with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall in darkness. He'd given the flashlight to Max. He looked up and down the hallway, a very faint light coming from the door of the main room, where they'd spent most of the evening. From what he could see, the hallway was lined with different portraits. Of who, Ray didn't want to know right then. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. _'This is one whacked house.'_

His eyes snapped open and he looked around, feeling a sudden cold rush past him. He shivered and his heart started to beat faster. _'I don't like this.'_ Ray turned to the door and knocked. "Max? You finished yet?" 

"Yeah. Just a second." Ray heard the toilet flushing and stepped away from the door, looking up and down the hallway. 

_'Come on Max.'_

The bathroom door opened and Max came out with the flashlight in hand. "Now I feel better." 

"That's good. Now come on and let's get back." Ray started down the hallway quickly, Max having to jog a few steps to catch up with him. 

"What's the rush? Is there something wrong?" Max looked nervously around him. 

"Ehh, no. Just the sooner we get back to Kai and Tyson the better. They've probably torn each other's heads off by now," Ray joked, but stopped when Max did. 

"Please don't say that." 

"I'm sorry Max. I didn't mean it." Ray frowned. Max was really shaken by all of this. 

Max sighed and nodded. "I know, it's just that I don't want to hear that right now, because with everything that's going on..." 

"I understand. Sorry. I won't say anything like that again." 

Max smiled and they continued back to the room. Max went in first and Ray paused at the door, looking down they dark hallway again. A strong, cold wind blew towards him. 

"What the?" Ray narrowed his eyes. _'Hey, maybe there's a window open!'_ He was about to start down the hallway when he stopped. _'No. It's a trick.'_ He turned and went into the main room, shutting the door behind him. 

Down at the other end of the hallway, the wind blew in through an opened window. An evil laughter rang out. "You had your chance, but you didn't take it," Voltaire's voice echoed, followed by another evil laugh as the window slammed shut. "Soon, my revenge will be complete." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kenny: Please! I don't want to help you in anymore of this! Here! Take Dizzy and do your own spell check! I'm out of here! *Runs away.*   
Ashla: Ohh poo him anyway. Like he was any help in the first place. Sorry that nothing much happened in this chapter. It's working out longer than I first thought. Thanks for reading peeps! Please review and I'll see you on the next instalment of 'Halloween Horrors'!   
Dizzy: But Halloween is long over.   
Ashla: Shush you. I'm just over my dead line. Heehee. Get it? Dead?   
Dizzy: .... 0.0   
Ashla: Ohh never mind. See you later peeps! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine. 

A/N: *Pushes buttons on a laptop.* How do you work this bloody thing?   
Dizzy: Don't press so hard! What I wouldn't give for Kenny to come a save me!   
Ashla: Well he bailed on me at the end of the last chapter! Your fault for getting stuck in the laptop of a complete chicken.   
Tyson: Mmm... chicken!   
Ashla: WHA! Tyson? What the heck are you doing here?   
Tyson: Well hello to you too. I was bored waiting for you to finish so I thought I'd come see how you were doing. *Peers over Ashla's shoulder.* Wha?! You haven't started?!   
Ashla: Well duh! These are the author's notes at the START of the chapter.   
Tyson: You're slow.   
Ashla: No, you are.   
Tyson: YOU!   
Ashla: YOU!   
Kai: Ohh in the name of-! *Comes in and boxes both of them.* Get writing!   
A/T: OW!   
Ashla: Fine! Grumpy. Please R&R peeps! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Halloween Horrors   
Part Four  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_'I wonder if I could strangle him and blame it on the ghost?'_ Kai thought, opening his eyes and glaring over at Tyson, aggravation written all over his face. For the past half an hour Tyson had been complaining about being hungry. He had been offered the option of going to the kitchen to get something to eat but he refused, saying 'No way! Evil knives!' and ducking behind a pillow. He'd given them a wonderful five minutes of peace before starting up again. 

"Doesn't anyone have anything on them?" Tyson moaned. He was lying on the floor in front of the fire with his legs up on the couch, holding a pillow across his chest. 

"You ate my chocolate bar over an hour ago, Tyson," Max told him, looking down at the teen from his place on the end of the couch. 

Tyson turned hopefully to the Chinese boy sitting cross-legged not far away. Ray shook his head and Tyson moaned aloud. "Kai! You got anything?" 

"No I don't, but I'd gladly ram it down your throat if I did if it would shut you up!" He glared daggers at Tyson from a chair by the fire. "You're going to drive us all insane with your constant ramblings about food." 

"But I'm hungry!" 

"We know! If you're that starved, there's tonnes of food in the kitchen like we said before." 

"But... The knives..." 

"Then be quite!" 

Tyson sighed in defeat and fell into silence, for about five minutes. "You know what would taste nice right now?" 

"That's it." Kai pushed himself up and started across the room, switching on the flashlight he snatched off the table as he passed it. All eyes followed him in confusion. 

"Where are you going Kai?" Max turned around on the couch and asked. 

"To get something for that boar there before he eats the pillow." Kai pushed open a door and walked through it before they could stop him. 

"I didn't think I was that annoying." Tyson sat up and looked at the door. "Hope he's okay." 

Kai walked down a short hallway slowly, looking around him cautiously and listening with each step he took. He reached the kitchen door with no problem and paused in front of it. He stared at the golden handle for a while and thought to himself. Was it a smart thing going into a room full of blades? Well it was either that, or go back and listen to Tyson's never ending moaning. _'I'll take my chances with the blades. Besides, I can check the back door while I'm at it,'_ he thought and reached for the door handle. A floorboard creaked behind him. Snapping in action, Kai spun around and grabbed whomever it was by their wrist and pulled it up behind their back in an arm lock. 

"Ow! Okay Kai! I know you're as jumpy as the rest of us, but could you let me go now?" 

"Ohh, sorry Ray." Kai let Ray's arm go and picked up the flashlight again. 

"Yeah, no problem." Ray rubbed his shoulder and turned to face Kai. "You've one hell of a grip, you know that?" Ray half smiled and Kai smiled back. 

"Can never be too careful. Don't sneak up on me next time." 

Ray chuckled. "As long as you promise not to put my arm in that position again?" 

"Deal. So why are you here?" 

"I didn't want you going in there on your own, and Tyson and Max are too freaked about the idea of knives to move," Ray explained and frowned. "Max is totally petrified." 

"Yeah, I noticed. He's gotten the worst of this so far, out of the four of us anyway, and Tyson's too dense to notice the full danger that we're in. I know this is a horrible thing to say, but Kenny got it easy." 

Ray lowered his gaze to the floor. "Yeah. You think we're going to get out of this?" He looked back up to Kai. 

"I truly don't know, Ray. We're going to have to see when the time comes. Now, let's get Tyson something before he goes mad." 

Ray nodded and they turned to the door. Kai gripped the handle and pushed it down. He pulled the door open and a wave of cold air slapped them in their faces, causing them to shiver. "Well, here goes." 

"Good luck, Kai." 

"You too. Just think positive." Kai took the first step in, followed by Ray. Once inside, the flashlight was their only source of light and from what they could see, nothing seemed out of place. Talking a few steps in, they both spun around as the door slammed shut behind them. 

Kai ran back to it and pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't move. "Shit." 

* * * 

Max and Tyson sat in silence, the fire the only noise in the room. They listened to it crackling away, burning what remained of the wood to ashes, then they would be without its warm and welcoming glow, left in the faint light of the candles burning around the room and the odd flash of brilliant lightning from the outside storm. 

Max hugged his knees to his chest and rocked slowly back and forth. He suddenly felt more scared by the absence of the other two. Sure Tyson was there, but there was safety in numbers and now they were split in two smaller groups of two. The thought of anything happening scared him immensely, and that feeling only grew the more he thought about it. 

Turning to Tyson he said, "Hey Tyson? Do you think we should have gone with Ray and Kai?" 

Tyson sat up and looked at Max. "Into the blade filled room? No thank you. I've got more sense than that and you've been through enough as it is." 

"True I guess. But I still think they shouldn't have gone off on their own." 

"Why? You afraid they'd get up to something sexual?" Tyson grinned. 

"Tyson! How could you even suggest that!" Max looked horrified. He knew for a fact that Ray was crazy about Mariah and even Kai used to look at the girls around them. Max had caught him once talking to this one girl and even Max was surprised. Kai was stuttering now and again and his cheeks were tinged red. Maybe that's why he usually didn't talk much to girls. Kai had found out that Max had seen him and forced him to keep it a secret. Max smiled at the memory. Who would have thought that Kai Hiwatari, one of the best and well-known bladers in the world, was actually shy. 

"What are you smiling at?" 

Tyson's question snapped Max back to realty. "Huh? Ohh, nothing. I was just thinking of something." 

"Right." Tyson cocked an eyebrow and looked at the blond teen with curiosity. _'Wonder what he was thinking.'_ He was about to ask him when a strong wind came from nowhere and blew all the candles out. 

Max's smile was short lived and his expression was once again showing fear. "Where did that come from?" 

Tyson jumped to his feet and looked around at the windows. They were all shut, and so were most of the doors. "I dunno." His eyes scanned around the room quickly. He felt Max press against his back, so that they were now back to back. "See anything?" 

Max shook his head, even though Tyson couldn't see. "No, nothing." After looking around some more, Max's eyes stopped at a shadow on a wall. The room was full of shadows, but there was something wrong about that one. "T-Tyson? Can you see that?" 

"See what?" Tyson turned around and looked to where Max was pointing. "All I see are shadows." Just then a shadow of pitch black moved and Tyson felt his blood draining from his face. "Now I can." Both teens backed away closer to the fire as the shadow glided towards them. 

Looking down, Max grabbed the poker and held it out. "Stop!" Strangely enough, the shadow froze. 

"Good going Max. Now tell it to leave." 

"Worth a shot." Max swallowed a lump in his throat. "Whoever you are-" 

"Or whatever you are," Tyson added. 

"Ehh, yeah. Whoever or whatever you are, leave us alone!" The shadow didn't move for a few moments, then moved towards them at a fast pace. "It's not working Tyson!" 

"I can see that! Run for it!" Tyson grabbed Max's wrist and ran towards the door that Max and Ray had been through not long ago when Max had gone to the bathroom. He kicked open the door and stopped for a second to look back. The shadow glided around the room, taking the exact same path Max and Tyson had just run, and came towards them. Tyson could feel his heart in this throat as he pulled Max through the door and slammed it shut. Darkness surrounded them from every side. 

"Tyson? Where are you? I can't see." Max's voice was to Tyson's right. 

Tyson turned to him just as a finger poked his eye. "OW! Max!" 

"Whoops! Sorry Tyson!" 

Tyson growled and held his eye. "Yeah, sure. Come on before freaky phantom gets here." They started down the hallway running, Tyson's vision a little blurry from Max accidentally poking it. He cursed as he tripped over a fold in the carpet and fell onto his side. 

"You okay?" Max asked, pulling Tyson to his feet and they started running again. 

"Just peachy. I'm having the time of my life," Tyson muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ow!" he yelped as he ran into Max, who had stopped suddenly. "Max!" He scrambled to his feet and looked at his friend. "Why'd you stop?" 

"That's why." Max nodded to the cloaked shadow before them, silhouetted against a window as lightning flashed again outside. 

Tyson stood transfixed, staring at the shadow before them. "What are we going to do now?" He turned around to see another figure gliding down the hallway, coming to a stop a few feet behind them. "We're trapped." 

* * * 

Kai and Ray slammed against the door again, but all they were succeeding in doing was hurting their shoulders. 

"It's no use," Kai said. He could feel his face was flushed and his breathing was slightly laboured. Ray was the same. "Come on, let's try the back door while we're here." Kai turned around and started walking across the kitchen, flashlight in hand. 

Ray followed him. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, getting a sudden itch. He froze when his hand touched something furry. He yelped and swiped whatever it was away. 

Kai was beside him in a second. "What is it?" 

"There was something on my neck!" Ray shivered at the thought. 

"Let me see." Kai pushed Ray's ponytail out of the way and shone the light on his neck. There was nothing there. "You sure? I don't see anything." 

"There was something there. Something furry." 

"You sure it wasn't just your hair you felt?" 

"No, it moved." Ray took the flashlight from Kai and shone it down on the ground. He couldn't see anything. "Maybe I just imagined it." He caught something moving from the corner of his eye and shone the light in its direction. "Ah!" Out from the shadows crawled spiders, and not just a few small spiders that you saw everyday, but spiders that were about five times the normal size, and there were about twenty of them. Ray backed away as more and more spiders crawled from the shadows, some even larger than the rest. 

"Ray? What's wrong?" Kai looked to where Ray was shining the light but didn't see anything. Then why did Ray look so scared. "What do you see?" 

"Spiders!" 

"Spiders?" 

In Ray's eyes, the room was now covered in the eight-legged monstrosities. They crawled over the walls, the ceiling, the cupboards, and the floor, everywhere. And they seemed to be multiplying by the second. More and more streamed from the shadows until every inch of the room was covered in them. 

Ray stepped on the insects by his feet, hearing the revolting squelch sound as he stepped on each one. But for every one he killed, three or more took its place. Ray yelled as he felt one drop from the ceiling onto his neck. He hit himself on the back of the neck, killing the invader with a strong blow. 

Through all of this, all Kai could see was the fear on Ray's face as he stamped the ground repeatedly and cursed as something landed on him. "Ray? What's going on?" 

"They're everywhere Kai! Can't you see them?" Ray yelled, his bright eyes staring over at Kai. They widened in terror. Kai's whole body was covered in the spiders. The clung to every part of him, some even crawled in and out of his mouth as he spoke to Ray. 

"Ray, there's nothing here," Kai told him, but Ray knew he was wrong. He could feel them everywhere, crawling over his clothing as he desperately slapped them away. The flashlight that he'd dropped on the ground was covered in them too, as well as his friend. How could he not see them? How? 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ashla: Well that ending sucked.   
Dizzy: Don't you think you're dragging it out a lot?   
Ashla: I am? Well, guess I am yeah. But what do you people think? Am I dragging this out? It'll be over soon but I'd like to know so that I can improve for my other fics. Please don't forget to review. All it takes is the push of a button and to type a few words. Thankies!!! Till next time! Slán slán ^^ 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine. 

A/N: *Rubs hands together.* Alrighty, here we go.   
Dizzy: Do we have to do this? It's near Christmas and you're going to do this fic?   
Ashla: Hmm... Good point. Ahh, yes!   
Dizzy: *Rolls eyes, if she had them.*   
Ashla: Heehee. Well peeps, please review! And thankies so much to the people who have reviewed this fic already. On with the fic! This part is a little shorter ^^ 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Halloween Horrors   
Part Five  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Max and Tyson were back to back, staring with wide eyes at the two, cloaked figures on either side of them. Their body's shivered and small beads of sweat formed on their foreheads. They'd tried running from the figures but had gotten nowhere. Now they were trapped at the end of a hallway with nowhere to go. 

_'We're done for,'_ Tyson thought and swallowed hard. 

Max picked up the courage and yelled, "What do you want with us?" 

One of the cloaked figures glided towards Max and lowered its head to his height. Max could smell the foul stench of death and rotting. He gagged and almost threw up, but held it back, just barely. He tried stepping back away from it, but Tyson was behind him and he had no intention of getting any closer to the figure he was facing. 

The figure near Max raised its hand, ice cold, blue skin reaching to touch Max's face. He couldn't stand it anymore and screamed, ducking away from the hand and running down the hallway. 

Tyson stumbled backwards as Max took off and bumped into the cloaked figure. He yelped and started running after Max. "Hey Max! Wait for me!" He ran as fast as he could and rounded a corner. He could barely see where he was going but a flash of lightning lit up the hallway and he saw Max not too far ahead. He glanced over his shoulder and wished he hadn't. The two figures were gliding down the hallway after them. "Why can't you just leave us alone!" he yelled back at them. A cold wind slapped him in the face and he fell backwards. "I'll take that as a no," he muttered and pushed himself up to his feet. He froze as a pair of cold hands grabbed his shoulders and held him tightly. 

He snapped out of his trance and tried pulling himself away, lashing out when and where ever he could. "Let me go!" He spun around and hit one of the arms holding him. He flinched as a loud crack sounded and a thump on the ground. Tyson looked down and felt the bile rising in his throat. "Ohh man." He backed away from the arm on the ground. It was rotten and maggots infested open wounds, crawling all over the flesh and eating it. There were so many on it that Tyson could hear them crawling and chewing on the rotting arm. 

The figure that had lost its arm bent down and picked it up, fixing back into its socket. 

Tyson's expression was nothing short of disgust. He didn't wait another second. Spinning on his heels he darted down the hallway, his stomach twisting with every image of what he'd seen in his mind. Up ahead he spotted Max halfway up a staircase and was about to follow when a black spiral appeared on the floor by the stairs. Tyson had only a second to call out Max's name before he plummeted downward through the hole. 

Max paused and looked down just as Tyson vanished down the hole. "Tyson!" He ran back down, jumping the last few steps, but he didn't make it in time. The hole closed over Tyson and Max hit the wooden floor. Groaning, he pushed himself up and looked at the floor. "No. No, Tyson!" He felt over the floor franticly. "Tyson! Where are you? Tyson!" He called out Tyson's name repeatedly, with no avail. He sat back on his knees and stared at the floor where the portal had been only moments before. "Tyson," he murmured and tears spilling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and sobbed, not noticing the two, cloaked figures gliding up behind him and raising their hands. 

Max felt a hand on his shoulder and he shivered. "So cold." 

* * * 

"Ray, take it easy!" Kai was desperately trying to calm Ray down. His friend had been ranting on and on about something to do with spiders and he freaked whenever Kai got anywhere near him. He was stamping the ground, hitting his body and crying out for help. He couldn't understand what was going on. 

Ray, on the other hand, could see everything Kai couldn't. The large, hairy monsters were pouring into the kitchen, covering every surface they could find, including Kai. He was, in Ray's eyes, now just a walking, talking pile of spiders and he kept trying to help, but Ray wasn't going to let him get anywhere near him. 

There's nothing there, he said. Why are you so scared? he asked. Why do you think? Ray almost screamed at him as he slapped more spiders off of himself. They were at least a foot deep on the ground now, and growing. "Where are they all coming from?" Ray cried out, panicking more as the ocean of insects rose up his legs. He kicked out and squashed more of them, slipping on the remains of the insects that he'd already killed. He stumbled backwards, praying not to loose his balance and fall. 

"Where are who coming from?" Kai asked, worry apparent in his voice as he neared Ray once more to try and help. 

"Keep away from me!" Ray yelled and backed away from Kai, his back now digging into the edge of the kitchen sink. 

Kai stopped. He felt hurt that Ray was acting like this towards him, but he knew there had to be a reason. But what? 

"Eerie, isn't it Kai?" came an echoed voice and Kai spun around. 

"Show yourself Voltaire!" Kai snapped, clenching his hands in fists and glaring around the room. "Show yourself and stop hiding like the despicable, cowardly dog that you are!" 

"Now, now Kai. Don't want to hurt your grandfather's feelings now do you? Especially since your friends' lives are in danger." 

Kai wheeled around again and his eyes widened. Standing beside the terrified Ray was the translucent figure of Voltaire, an evil and twisted smirk playing on his old, chapped lips. 

Voltaire ran a hand through Ray's hair and grinned and the boy shivered under his touch. "Poor lad. He can see what you can't, and you can see what he can't." 

"What are you talking about? Get away from him!" Kai yelled angrily. 

"Well you see, you can see me, but he can't, and if you were in his shoes, what you would see would be a completely different picture. Let me give you a preview." Voltaire chuckled and clicked his fingers. 

In an instant, the whole kitchen was covered in the spiders that Ray saw. Kai's vision went black because of the bugs covering his whole body. He gasped and immediately started brushing the spiders off his body. He took a quick look around the room and shivered at what he saw. Once he'd shaken most of the spiders off, he looked to Ray, who was staring at him with wide eyes. 

"You see them now?" Ray asked, his voice shaking. 

Kai nodded. "Ray, they aren't real. Voltaire is making you see all of this!" 

Ray shook his head. "No, I can see them. I can feel them. Kai! I want to get out of here!" Ray gasped and looked down at his arm. A large spider bit onto his arm and broke the skin. Ray squashed it with his other hand straight away. "They are real! They're biting!" 

Suddenly the room was back to normal for Kai and he could see Voltaire again. 

Voltaire chuckled and put his arm around Ray's shoulders. "You see, if he believes the spiders aren't real, they will vanish, but since he believes they are real, they are, and now they're hungry." 

Kai froze and watched as small cuts appeared on Ray's exposed skin. They were eating him. 

Voltaire laughed and faded into nothing. Kai ran over and grabbed Ray by his shoulders, shaking him. "Listen to me! They'll only hurt you if you believe they will!" 

"It hurts Kai!" Ray yelped as he felt bugs crawling up inside his clothes. He slapped them and felt their squashed bodies against his skin. They felt too real to be fake, and so did the bites. More and more spiders crawled up Ray's body until his legs were completely covered with a mass of black moving bodies. They made their way up Ray's torso, regardless of Ray's frantic efforts to hit them away. There were too many. 

Kai was at a loss as he tried to get some sense back into his friend. "Ray! You have to believe me!" 

The spiders covered Ray's face and he screamed. A mistake. As soon as he opened his mouth a large spider fell in and crawled around inside his mouth. Ray snapped his mouth shut, feeling the horrible sensation of the spider being crushed and the pulp squirting out to cover the inside of his mouth. He turned to the side and threw up, his vomit landing on the spiders on the floor. This got them excited and they swarmed faster over Ray. More spiders got into his mouth, his ears, his nose, anywhere they could. 

Ray thrashed about wildly. This was the worst feeling he could ever feel. The insects in his mouth crawled down his throat and lodged there. He couldn't breath. 

Kai could only watch helplessly as Ray grasped his neck and struggled to breath. "Ray! What's wrong?" 

Ray was choking on something. His head felt dizzy as oxygen was cut off from his organs. Slowly he began to loose consciousness. He mouthed the words 'Help me' to Kai before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed into Kai's arms. His body relaxed and his final breath left his body. 

Kai looked at the body of his friend in shock. "Ray... Ray no!" He shook his friend. "Come on Ray! Wake up." He fell to the ground and lay Ray down. Opening his airway he tried to resuscitate Ray. 

"It's no use Kai. He's gone." 

Kai looked up at the grinning figure of Voltaire, tears brimming in his eyes. "You monster!" He lunged at his grandfather but went right through him, his head hitting off the cupboard. He fell to the ground and groaned, holding his head. 

Voltaire laughed. "One down Kai. Two more to go." 

"No." Kai opened his eyes and looked over to Ray's motionless body. "No more." 

Voltaire simply chuckled and vanished, leaving Kai to morn over Ray's passing. Kai crawled over to Ray and lifted his head, laying it on his lap. "Ray, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Kai lowered his head to Ray's, letting his tears fall on his friend's raven hair. "I couldn't protect you." 

After a while, Kai lay Ray back down and stood up, wiping his reddened eyes. He bit his lip to try and stop himself from crying again. Snatching the flashlight from the floor, he ran to the kitchen door and pulled it open, it having been unlocked. He ran down the dark hallway to find his two remaining friends. 

Ray's mouth parted slightly and a blackened spider crawled out and scurried across the tiled floor, vanishing into the shadows. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I don't think I feel like doing a stupid note here, so I'll leave it as it is. Sorry! Please review!   
Note again that this isn't YAOI. 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine. 

A/N: First of all I want to say sorry to all you Ray fans. It's not like I don't like the guy, he's one of my favourites too, just that that's how the story was supposed to go >_Ray: Great, now I can join you here.   
Ashla: See? All is not lost!   
Ray: *Rolls his eyes.* Being with you is better than being eaten by spiders.   
Dizzy: You might regret those words soon.   
Ashla: Shush Dizzy. Anyway, we're off! I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed! This fic is more popular than I thought ^^ Sorry ya gotta wait so long between parts too. Okay, that's enough jabbering!   
Ray: On with the fic!   
Ashla: That's my line! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Halloween Horrors   
Part Six  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Max crashed into the side of the stairway. He grabbed the banister and leaned heavily on it, his breath coming in short gasps, blood rolling down his face from a gash on his head. His baby blue eyes looked over at the dark figures as they came towards him once again. "Please," he said in a whisper, his strength almost gone. "Please leave me alone." They cornered him up against the stairs. His eyes widened as one of the maggot-infested arms stretched out and grasped him around the neck. The grip tightened and Max was lifted off of the ground. He gasped and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding him. He kicked out, his legs not touching the ground, scoring a kick to the figure's stomach. But instead of doubling over from the solid blow Max's foot went straight through, breaking the rotten flesh. 

The flesh seemed to reform and Max's foot was trapped inside the stomach of the darkened soul. His vision was beginning to blur as he was strangled. His hands lost their grip and fell to his sides. 

"Max!" The voice came as clear and crisp as snow. Max slowly opened his eyes and looked around. All he saw was a blurred form with a battle-axe raised above their head, aimed at him. He tried to scream but all that came out was a strange squeak. He clenched his eyes shut as the axe came down, but he felt no pain. In fact he felt himself hit the floor, his foot tearing back out through the flesh on his way down. He felt someone grip at the fingers around his neck and pull them open. 

Air rushed to his grateful lungs in a large gasp. His eyes snapped open and Max looked to the person knelt beside him. As his vision cleared he saw his friend and smiled. "Kai." 

Kai nodded and helped him to sit up. "Are you alright?" 

"I'll be alright," he said and coughed, regaining his bearings after another near death experience. He looked over to where his tormentors had been standing and saw nothing but lumps of cloth. Confused, he looked to the axe that lay beside Kai and he understood. It was from one of the suits of armour that lined some of the hallways. "Thank you." 

Kai nodded to him again and helped him to stand. "Where's Tyson?" he asked, leaning over and grasping the axe in his free hand, the other around Max's waist as he helped him to stand. 

Max slung his arm over Kai's shoulders, too weak to stand on his own now and gladly accepted the extra support. He stared at the floor as a fresh set of tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. "The floor opened and he fell down, there by the stairs. I... I couldn't help him!" He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his hand in a tight fist. 

Kai longed to tell Max that everything would be all right, but his doubt was growing with every passing hour. His mind travelled back to the body of their friend in the kitchen. Images of the events just past flashed in his mind. 

_"It hurts Kai!" Ray's voice rang out in Kai's mind._

"Where's Ray?" Max asked him in a shaky tone. 

_Ray mouthed the words 'Help me' to Kai before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed into Kai's arms. His body relaxed and his final breath left his body. _

"Kai what's wrong?" 

Kai snapped out of thoughts and looked to Max. There was no point in hiding the truth. "He's... He's gone Max." Kai looked away from him to hide his sorrow filled eyes. First Kenny, then Ray and now Tyson. Who was next on Voltaire's list? If it were to get revenge on Kai, it would be Max. 

Max shook his head. "No." He stared at Kai unbelievably. "No. Ray said he'd be here to protect us! He can't be gone! No!" His breathing quickened. Not another friend gone. 

Kai surprised Max with what he did next. He faced the boy, dropped the battle-axe, and pulled him into a tight embrace. Max didn't move at first out of surprise, but then relaxed and buried his face into Kai's chest. 

"I'm sorry Max. I'm sorry for all of this. You, nor Tyson, Ray or Kenny, should have had to go through all of this. This is my burden, and you shouldn't be involved." His voice shook slightly but he swallowed hard to stop himself. 

"It's not your fault Kai. Please don't blame yourself. I don't." Max closed his eyes and sniffed. "Not your fault." 

The axe on the floor had risen off of the floor from where Kai had dropped it and was floating above the two boys now. Kai looked up just as the sharp blade came slicing down. 

* * * 

"KAI! MAX! LOOK OUT!" Tyson yelled and sat up on his bed. He looked around franticly. He calmed down when he saw he was in his own room. Sun streamed in the opened window and fell on the young teen's face. He shielded his eyes and looked around again. "A nightmare? It was all just a nightmare?" He lay back down. It all seemed so real, but if it were he wouldn't be in his own room again. A smile crept across his face and he started laughing. "Just a nightmare!" he yelled and jumped out of bed. He ran out of his room and down the stairs. He skidded across the floor and into the living room. There, sitting and chatting to each other, were Kai, Max, Ray, and Kenny with Dizzy. They all looked to the door as Tyson came crashing in. 

"Finally woke up huh?" Ray asked with a smirk and crossed his arms. Tyson stood staring at them with a huge grin on his face. 

"What's wrong with you? You look as if you haven't seen us in ages," Max said with a laugh. 

Tyson ran forward and took each of them in turn into a tight hug. Kai was last and dodged as Tyson tried to wrap his arms around him. "What are you doing?" 

Tyson laughed and managed to get Kai in a hug too, despite the older teens efforts to keep away. He let go and sat down, looking at the bewildered expressions of his friends. He chuckled and shook his head. "It's just that I realised how much you guys mean to me." 

"What brought all this on?" Kenny tilted his head. This was indeed strange behaviour, even for Tyson. 

"Well you see, I had this nightmare last night that it was Halloween and we went to Kai's place. Voltaire's ghost, he'd died you see, came and locked us into the house and then he tried to kill us all off one by one to put Kai through torment. It was horrible and I'm just glad it was just a nightmare and nothing like that will ever happen." He sighed and sat back. A few small tears of relief lined his eyes. 

The all looked at him then glanced at each other. "Ehh Tyson?" Max spoke up. 

Tyson sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Yeah?" He looked up and froze. 

"That was no dream," Kai said with an evil grin. He got up and stood beside the others, all facing Tyson, their eyes all glowing a deep blood red. Their skin had suddenly lost all colour and they were all grinning at him with pale, almost grey, faces. 

"What?" Tyson pushed back, his breathing quickening. "Guys this isn't funny. I don't know how you're doing this but stop!" 

"Ohh but this is the real us," Kenny said and smirked. "And you will join us now!" 

"No!" Tyson leaped over the back of the couch and started running, but stopped as Kai appeared in the doorway, blocking his only way out. 

"You're not going anywhere, Granger," Kai's voice hissed and he narrowed his eyes. Tyson spun around as the other three circled him, making him back up against a wall, boxing him in. They all growled and narrowed their glowing eyes, never taking their sight off of their intended victim. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Tyson whimpered as Ray and Max each grasped an arm. He looked up as Kai stepped towards him and cracked his knuckles. 

"Ohh you'll soon find out," he said, the twisted smirk on his evil face growing. He pulled his fist back as Tyson shut his eyes, yelping with each blow that rained down on him. The beating continued for a long time, each of them taking their turn to land their strikes on the battered boy. 

When the beatings finally stopped Tyson forced his right eye open, the left too swollen to see out of. Once his vision cleared slightly he could see the four of them looking down at him, again with those evil grins. His whole body screamed in agony, every part of him having gotten at least one hit. He lay curled up in a ball on the floor, coughing up small amounts of blood. 

"Get up," Ray growled, kicking Tyson hard. "Get on your feet." 

Tyson shivered and forced his pained body to its feet. Once standing, leaning heavily against the wall behind him, he looked at them. "Why?" he mustered up the strength to say. 

"Why? Because we hate you Tyson," Max told him. "We hate you more than you could ever imagine." 

Tyson felt crushed. This couldn't be true. They were his friends. They wouldn't hate him. He knew them too well. He spat out a mouthful of saliva and blood and glared at them. "You're not my friends! I don't know who or what you are, but you're not my friends." 

"Hmm, you're right." Max smirked and pulled something out. A blade. He tossed it to Kai who caught it with ease and turned it around in his hand. 

"Time to meet your maker, Tyson Granger." 

Tyson shook his head. _'It can't end like this,'_ he thought, but there wasn't anything he could do. He closed his eye and stood tall, head down. He heard Kai step towards him and he started to tremble. He felt a hand under his chin, pushing his head up. He opened his eye and stared into Kai's glowing orbs. "You're not Kai," he muttered. 

"No, I'm not. I'm your worst nightmare come true." 

Tyson gasped as the blade of cold steel plunged into his chest, piercing his heart. He stood frozen for a moment, and then crumbled to the floor as Kai let him go. As the last of his life drained away from him he pictured his real friends and the fake ones vanished. "My friends..." he whispered and closed his eyes for the last time. 

* * * 

Kai pushed Max away just as the blade came down. Max tumbled to safety but Kai was not so fortunate. The blade sunk into his upper arm. Kai cried out and stumbled back, pulling the blade out and gripping the open wound. Blood gushed out and down his arm, a pool of the red liquid growing fast by his feet. 

"Kai no!" Max jumped up and limped over to Kai, kicking the axe away. Kai collapsed to his knees and leaned over, holding his arm painfully as the blood loss began to take affect. 

_'I was wrong,'_ Kai thought. _'I was next.'_ His vision blurred and he started swaying. He felt two arms grab him and a voice spoke to him, though Kai couldn't understand it at this stage and it was so distant. 

"Kai! Can you hear me?" Max called to him and he lightly shook Kai. 

"Well that didn't go according to plan." 

Max jumped and looked behind him. "V-Voltaire!" he gasped. 

"That blade was for you. Perfectly aimed to break that pretty little blond head of yours. But of course Kai had to interfere. Even in death he ruins my plans." Voltaire scowled. "No matter. This works too." He held out his hand as the axe rose to it. He grasped the handle and swung it to face Kai. "Now grandson, you perish!" He brought the blade down on Kai, who looked at it coming with terror filled eyes. 

"No he won't!" Max yelled and stood before Kai. 

"MAX NO!" Kai managed to yell but it was too late. The blade connected with Max's chest and blood splurged everywhere. He was killed instantly. The body fell to the floor in a bloody mess, the floor being slowly consumed with life's liquid as it left Max's torn torso. Kai shut his eyes and turned his head away. "Max," he murmured. 

"Hmm, stubborn bunch you are," Voltaire sneered. "Well, seems this is working out after all. Now there's only one task left to fulfil and my purpose will be finished. You're life is left Kai." The blade once again rose to Voltaire's hand. 

"My... friends..." Kai whimpered. "They're all gone... I'm alone... Nobody is left..." He shivered uncontrollably and slouched his shoulders. Forbidden tears rose in his eyes and spilled forward, splashing into the pool of red surrounding him. "My life is empty." 

"And soon over. Now stop your muttering and take this like a man." Voltaire was disgusted with his grandson's actions. He was raised to be like a rock, but he had been broken. Voltaire walked over and held the blade of the axe over Kai's head. "Say farewell to the living world, Kai." He pulled the blade higher and was about to bring it down when a bright red light erupted from Kai's pocket. Voltaire stepped back, dropping the axe as it burst into flames. "What's going on?!" 

Kai opened his eyes as his beyblade tumbled out from his pocket and glowed a bright red. There was a flash as his phoenix bit beast rose from his blade. Dranzer called out and stood protectively in front of Kai, growling menacingly at Voltaire's spirit. 

"D-Dranzer?" Kai stuttered, looking up at the majestic bird. The bit beast looked back at him and nodded. It called out again and there were three more glows behind Kai. He turned his head to see Draciel, Driger and Dragoon stepping forward. "What?" 

"Kai." 

He turned to the side and his eyes widened. "R-Ray? Max? Kenny? Tyson? But you're..." 

"Dead. Yeah, kinda sucks don't it?" Tyson laughed and scratched his nose. 

"You tried to protect us Kai, now we're here to return to favour." Max smiled. 

"But I failed you." 

"No Kai, you didn't. You're the greatest friend we've ever hand." Ray smiled and shook his head. 

"Well if the reunion is over, I've got work to do," Voltaire spoke up and growled. 

"I don't think so!" Tyson yelled and faced him. The four friends stood in front of Kai and the bit beasts followed suit. 

"You're going down Voltaire!" Kenny yelled and pointed at the spirit as another flash of white light appeared. A fifth bit beast, one that looked like a beautiful white falcon with a golden crown, appeared and landed beside Kenny. "Dizzy will make sure of it!" 

Kai was overwhelmed. They all came back to protect him, including Dizzy. 

"No!" Voltaire cried out and backed away. 

Ray narrowed his eyes. "Your soul will be destroyed and it will be as if you never existed." 

"It's the best you could hope for," Max added, his eyes showing pure hate. 

"So prepare to die!" Tyson yelled. "Ehh... again!" he added and blushed. All at once the five bit beasts cried out and lunged at Voltaire. Being spirits themselves, they we able to attack Voltaire. He cried out in pain as they tore his spirit to pieces, slowly. It didn't take long before silence fell over the house once more, save for the storm that still raged outside. 

Kai fell back and closed his eyes, his lack of blood causing him to lose strength. He opened his eyes again and looked into the faces of his friends and their bit beasts, and his own Dranzer. 

"We have to go now Kai." Max frowned. 

"What? No, please don't leave me." Kai desperately tried to get back up but his arms gave out from under him. "Don't go." 

"We have to. The next world is waiting for us Kai." Kenny looked away as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

"But... I'm going to be alone." 

"Now I thought you were the smart one around here." Tyson smirked and Kai looked at him confused. "You'll never be alone. We'll always be with you, no matter what. We're going to watch over you Kai, you just have to remember that we're always there." 

Kai smiled weakly, looking at each of their faces. "Thank you." Slowly his eyes closed and he lost consciousness. The bit beasts vanished, returning to their blades. Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny smiled at one another and then faded away to nothing. Kai was safe. 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Well that's it! Just the Epilogue to go and this fic is finished! I thought it turned out all right myself ^^ and I loved writing it! Please review again ^^ I'll get the last piece up as soon as I can. I might add a little quiz thing too ^^ I've seen other fanfics do it and it's interesting to see how it works, so I'll give it a go myself I think ^^   
Thank you again! See you all soon!   
Slán slán! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	7. Part 7 Epilogue

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine. 

A/N: So here it is... the end! WHAA! Ohh well ^^ All things have to come to an end. I'm so going to miss writing this fic. A couple of people mentioned a sequel, but I don't think that's ever going to happen ^^;; I mean, they're dead, so what can ya do?   
Ray: Bring us back to life?   
Ashla: Erm... I don't think so. Anyways, THANK YOU!!! I can't believe how popular this fic actually was ^^ I'm quite proud of it! I owe it all to you my lovely reviewers!!! *Hugs you all.* You're the best! Ohh, and sorry this took so long to put up ^^; 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Halloween Horrors   
Epilogue  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Thank you, Mr. Hiwatari. We have no more questions so you can go now." 

Kai grunted and rose up from his seat, slowly, his body still aching all over from what had happened a week before. As he made his way to the police station's front door, he stopped and looked around. He'd spent so much time in this building over the past week that he was starting to think it was like a second home, or his only home. He turned and pushed the door open. 

The pouring rain soaked him almost instantly. Kai cursed under his breath and pulled the collar of his jacket up around his neck and shoved his hands into his jeans' pockets. After a few minutes of looking at the rain he finally headed into it. It wasn't long before his hair was drenched and falling down, sticking to his troubled face, and the blue triangles on his face starting to run. His eyes stared blankly at the footpath as he walked through the storm. No matter what he did his thoughts always managed to find their way back to his friends and how he'd lost each of them. 

Once morning had dawned Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's grandfather came over to the mansion to pick up the boys. They had organised a surprise training camp for the Bladebreakers, but it was they who ended up with the surprise as they opened the door and saw blood everywhere. Kenny was found first at the front door, Ray on the kitchen floor, Tyson in the basement, and Kai and Max in the hallway. At first they thought all had died until Kai groaned as he regained consciousness. He was rushed to hospital immediately and was discharged a couple days later. He had been bombarded with questions about what had happened, but he refused to talk to anyone. This continued for a few more days before he finally spoke to the police, and even at that it wasn't much use. How could he tell them that his friends were murdered by his grandfather's ghost and not be thought insane? They'd have him institutionalised in minutes. 

_'There's nothing they could do anyway if they did believe me,'_ Kai thought. He stopped and looked at his reflection in a shop window. He hadn't slept in days, and it was showing. His face was pale, his eyes bloodshot and tired, his hair a mess, even before he got stuck in the rain, and he'd lost his appetite, eating very little. He grabbed the edge of his scarf and wiped the messed up triangles from his cheeks. Once that was done he looked at himself again. He couldn't believe how helpless he looked, how weak, and how scared. 

"Some leader you look," he muttered to himself and put a hand on the glass. He looked at his reflection for a few minutes before the cold wind forced him to get moving again. As he starting walking again he sneezed. _'Great. Now I'm going to get a cold too.'_

People passed him, some keeping their distance from him with fear in his eyes, and others looking at him with pity. Some people believed that Kai was the murderer, seeing as there was no evidence of anyone else in the house other than the team, and Kai was the only survivor. He didn't care. Let them think what they want, he thought, it doesn't change anything. 

The sixteen-year-old pushed on, ignoring the stares as much as he could as the rain slapped at him from every direction. He walked and walked, unsure of where he was going. He ended up outside his mansion. Kai stood at the gateway and stared at the cold, abandoned building. Police cars were parked outside it as investigating continued. He knew he would never return there, and more than likely it would never be bought again, the papers having named it the 'Murder Mansion'. 

Again Kai walked, alone, along an old path. The rain had eased by the time his mindless wandering had him end up at the graveyard. He'd made many trips to this cold and depressing place since his friends were buried there only a few days ago. 

Kai felt something warm in his pocket. He pulled out the four bit-beast chips and his own beyblade. Dranzer and the other bitbeasts were glowing faintly, trying to give Kai some warmth and to tell him that they were there. Kai managed a faint smile. He looked up and clenching the bits in his hand and headed down the path he could now travel blind folded. 

He came to four fresh graves, their headstones each reading in turn the names of Kai's only friends; Tyson Granger, Ray Kon, Max Tate and Kenny McCarthy. A beyblade lay on the top of each grave, just under the headstone. Kai knew what he had to do. 

Kneeling down he took each of the bit-chips and placed them into their own beyblades. As he clipped the last one, Kenny's Dizzy, he got up and stood back. "You're all back together now, like you should be." Kai closed his eyes and said a small prayer to his friends. As his opened his eyes he could feel warm tears roll down his already wet cheeks. He didn't care anymore if someone saw him cry. He'd cry forever if it meant he could bring his friends back to life. 

"This can't be right. Kai's crying?" a voice came from behind Kai. 

Kai's eyes widened and he spun around. "Wha-" He froze and blinked rapidly. "It can't be." He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Sure enough, standing there as if nothing was wrong, were Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray, each of their bit beasts standing behind them, all slightly transparent. 

"And another first, Kai's shocked." Max smiled and chuckled. 

"But you're all gone," Kai muttered, still staring. 

"Kai, we told you that we'd always be here didn't we?" Ray told Kai and grinned. "You called us anyway, didn't you?" 

Kai cocked an eyebrow. "I'm loosing it." 

Kenny shook his head. "Your prayer Kai. You wanted to see us again, right?" 

Kai smiled. "Yeah, I guess." His blade in his hand glowed and Dranzer appeared standing behind Kai. 

"Bladebreakers! All together again!" Tyson cheered and punched the air. He stopped and looked to Kai with a confused expression. "Why are you crying now?" 

Kai was trying to hide it this time. His head was down and his hair was covering his eyes, but they could still hear his light sobs. "I don't want you to go," he said truthfully, looking up to them again. "You're the only friends I've ever had." 

"That's because you let yourself be friends with us. Just relax Kai, and get to know others. You still have your whole life ahead of you and we want to see how it turns out." 

"Max, this isn't some kind of film you know." Ray crossed his arms and nudged the younger blond, who smiled. 

"I know, I know." 

Kai smiled and laughed, the first time in the last week. When he stopped Tyson said, "Now, that feels better doesn't it?" Kai nodded and wiped his eyes. "Now," Tyson continued. "We have to go. Thanks for bringing our bitbeasts to us Kai." 

Kai frowned again. They had to go already? "At least this time I get to say good bye to you." 

They nodded and smiled to him, each taking their turn in saying good-bye and wishing Kai a happy life. "And I don't want to see you up here until you're old and cranky!" Max said last. 

"He's already cranky," Tyson added with a smirk. 

Kai smirked. "Ohh get a life." 

"Hey! Kai's got a sense of humour!" Tyson pulled a fake shocked face and they all laughed a bit. 

"Okay, good bye Kai!" 

"Take care." 

"Live well." 

"And we'll see you on the other side." 

"See ya guys." Kai smiled and waved as Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny faded away to nothing, their bitbeasts following them. Kai turned around and looked to Dranzer. The phoenix smiled and rubbed its beak against Kai's cheek before going back into its blade. 

The sun came out and Kai looked up and smiled. He turned around and walked out of the graveyard with renewed spirit. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
The End  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tada! And I'm done ^^ I know this is like half the size of other parts, but it was dragged out long enough ^^; Few little notes:   
1) I didn't know Kenny's surname so I just gave him that one ^^   
and 2) I know Kai was a bit OOC but he's not completely heartless, and he just lost his friends. How would you feel :-P   
There ^^ Now that that has been said I want to thank you all for reading! And a HUGE thanks to anyone who reviewed or will end up reviewing ^^ I love reading your comments. Here's Ashla, signing off for the last time on 'Halloween Horrors'. It's been a blast!!!   
Slán slán! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com   
Finished: 18:43 20/01/2004, Tuesday 


End file.
